


~Ophelia~

by Alicuiiroshi



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Addiooo, BTW, F/M, Gen, Ho cannato tutti i verbi, Light Angst, Perdonatemi ma la nostra prof di grammatica fa schifo, ahaha, go ahead, i guess, if you know Italian well and you want to translate this, ok, questa è la mia prima oneshot qui quindi abbiate pietà
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicuiiroshi/pseuds/Alicuiiroshi
Summary: Ophelia sicuramente era grandiosa.E Lawless non si sarebbe mai pentito di essere il suo Servamp.





	~Ophelia~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey'ya! Come va? Beh, spero bene, e se volete rimanere ok ed essere felici con i vostri congiuntivi, non leggete! È un disastro! Ma ho provato! Perciò, se ci sono errori e siete ancora vivi, ditemelo!! Grazie :)  
> P.S. Tra l'altro, oltre a non beccare mai un verbo, non so scrivere fanfiction e cose così, quuuuuuindiiiiiii... hehe....  
> No, praticamente non è angst perché non so scriverlo :D

Ophelia sicuramente era grandiosa.  
Era una donna testarda, non si lasciava mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.  
Il suo unico desiderio, per il quale avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, era la pace nel suo regno.  
Si sarebbe sacrificata lei stessa per la pace.  
Avrebbe rinunciato alla sua libertà per la pace.  
Perché, diciamocelo, che la principessa sia libera è grandioso, ma che l'intero regno lo sia…  
È stupendo.  
Oh, Lawless non si sarebbe mai pentito di essere il suo Servamp.  
Il Servamp di una principessa, portatrice di pace, futura regina di un piccolo regno felice.  
Mai avrebbe immaginato quanto questo l'avrebbe cambiato.  
\---  
"Il tuo nome sarà ·····."

Quindi aveva un padrone adesso.  
Ed era niente di meno di quella bionda ragazzina dall'aria decisa, che era spuntata dalla finestra che dava sul balcone e aveva preso tra le sue gracili mani il povero riccio, impiccato ma ancora vivo, che aveva cercato di mandarla via ferendola, senza successo.  
Lawless, ora in forma umana, sorrideva alla bambina che lo aveva salvato, assicurandogli una vita tranquilla nel suo regno, senza dover scappare dalle guardie che "cacciavano i mostri" come lui, pericolosi per le persone. E per la bambina.  
Ormai lei era la sua Eva.  
E lui le sarebbe stato fedele, fino alla sua inevitabile morte in qualità di essere umano, dato il suo ruolo.  
Era un Servitore Vampiro. Un Servamp.  
Il quinto fratello di sette.  
Lawless, il Solo e Unico dell'Avarizia.  
E desiderava tenere al sicuro quella bimba, ad ogni costo.  
\---  
"·····, stavo pensando, tu cosa faresti per raggiungere i tuoi obbiettivi?"  
Il riccio, accoccolato sulle gambe di Ophelia, assunse uno sguardo interrogativo, per quando gli fosse possibile, nonostante desse le spalle alla sua Eva, intenta a spazzolargli le spine.  
"Sai, fino a che punto ti spingeresti per i tuoi ideali? Voglio dire, fino a dove ti spingeresti per salvare qualcuno a te caro, o per raggiungere uno scopo? ...Moriresti?"  
Lawless non rispose, sentiva come se la domanda fosse completa di per sé, senza bisogno di una risposta per completare il tutto.  
Anche perché non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto rispondere.  
Ophelia fece finta di niente, e continuò, con l'entusiasmo della ragazzina che era, che la contraddistingueva: "Io credo che potrei. Anzi, non credo, ne sono certa! Insomma, se mi offrissero di completare un obbiettivo, uno scopo che mi sono prefissata da tempo, e non riguardasse solo il mio bene, ma quello di un vasto gruppo di persone, o di tutto un regno!, allora sì, accetterei di morire."  
Lawless questa volta rimase in silenzio a riflettere.  
Ragazzi, quella ragazzina era saggia! Era un onore essere il suo Servamp!  
Il riccio sorrise tra sé e sé, e rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare il rumore della spazzola che veniva passata sulle sue spine, insieme ai respiro regolari di Ophelia e il battito del suo cuore, pieno di amore ed emozioni.  
"Sai, forse non per tutto farei qualunque cosa.  
Ma sicuramente per te sì."  
La Eva rimase sorpresa dell'improvvisa risposta dell'animale sdraiato sul suo grembo, ma sorrise, rimanendo in silenzio e continuando a spazzolare gli aculei neri e bianchi, ormai lucenti.  
\---  
"OPHELIA, NO!"  
"OPHELIA SÌ!"  
Lawless era nel panico, la sua Eva era salita su un albero per raccogliere della frutta ed era rimasta volontariamente tra i rami più alti.  
E adesso aveva intenzione di salire più in alto.  
"OPHELIA, RISCHI DI CADERE E ROMPERTI QUALCOSA, SCENDI SUBITO"  
Lawless cercò di gridarle e di farsi ascoltare, per far scendere la ragazza pericolosamente in alto su rami che non sembravano troppi stabili.  
Ma da lassù non lo sentiva, o faceva finta di non sentirlo, e si stava già preparando a salire più in alto, fregandosene del vestito verde acqua che si stava sporcando e rovinando, e facendo cadere, un po' per sbaglio, un po' apposta, i frutti gialli appesi all'albero, che cadevano e colpivano il terreno schizzano il succo al loro interno nell'erba.  
Quanta buona frutta sprecata.  
Lawless stava perdendo la pazienza, ed era terrorizzato che la ragazza che avrebbe dovuto proteggere si sarebbe fatta male cadendo all'albero, o peggio.  
Al castello l'avrebbero ammazzato definitivamente, anche se era immortale.  
Avrebbero trovato sicuramente una tortura terribile, peggiore di quando l'avevano catturato la prima volta.  
E questa volta non ci sarebbe stata nessuna bambina bionda determinata a salvarlo. O no, Signore. Non avrebbe permesso che Ophelia si facesse male.  
Un po' pieno di determinazione, un po' nel panico, iniziò a scalare l'albero in fretta, per raggiungere l'Eva, anche se a fatica.  
La ragazza in questione se ne accorse e, con un sorriso di sfida, salì sempre più velocemente i rami, fino a raggiungere gli ultimi e fermarsi su quello più robusto, e mettersi quindi ad osservare il suo Servamp che si affretta a verso di lei.  
Lawless, vedendo la Eva fermarsi, si tranquillizzò, ma rimase sempre teso e pronto ad afferrare la ragazza se i rami si fossero spezzati.  
Invece riuscì a raggiungerla senza che nulla di brutto accadesse, se non si contano i dolori alle mani e alle gambe.  
Lawless era senza fiato e, con il fiatone, cercò di sgridare Ophelia: "…Ophelia! Che… che ti è passato per la mente…? Non… provare… mai… più… a farmi prendere… un… colpo... in questo modo!"  
La ragazza si mise solo a ridere, sempre con quell'aria di sfida.  
"Allora ci tieni a me, eh ·····? Non sei così insensibile come cerchi di far credere al castello"  
Lawless roteó gli occhi: certo che teneva ad Ophelia! Era la sua Eva! Tutti i Servamp vogliono bene e vogliono tenere al sicuro le proprie Eve… non è ciò che fanno?  
Certo, sicuramente il suo era bello, il rapporto con la sua Eva.  
Puro rispetto tra Servamp e Padrone.  
Esatto, rispetto.  
Quella è la parola esatta… 

vero?  
\---  
Lawless ancora stentava a crederci.  
Solo quella sera Ophelia gli aveva dato la notizia del suo imminente matrimonio con il principe del regno nemico, per unire i regno e portare la pace, come ella aveva sempre sognato.  
Lawless era sicuro lei ce l'avrebbe fatta, ma non pensava…  
…con un matrimonio combinato.  
E invece, stava perdendo la sua libertà di principessa per assicurare anni e anni senza conflitti tra due popoli insignificanti, e Lawless avrebbe dovuto seguirla, ovviamente, in qualità di Servitore.  
Ma, sarebbe dovuto stare solo nella sua forma animale a vegliare sulla sua protetta, e tornare umano di nascosto, una volta ogni tanto, di notte di fonda.  
La principessa non stava solo sacrificando la sua libertà, ma anche quella di Lawless.  
Non che a lui importasse di sé stesso così tanto, ma voleva solo rendere felice Ophelia, e l'unico modo era di lasciarla decidere.  
Sembrava solo ieri che lui era un vampiro pericoloso catturato dai soldati ed esposto al sole, impiccato e condannato a rimanerci per l'eternità, soffocando senza morire.  
E poi quella testolina bionda che ha fatto capolino dal vetro, occhi grandi e curiosi.  
Occhi che ora appartenevano a quella ammirevole donna, a cui Lawless doveva la libertà, e che stava per portargliela via.  
Non certo per colpa sua, ovvio, ma lo stava solo per farlo accadere, senza dar nulla.  
E solo per la Pace, che sarebbe comunque tornata prima o poi.  
Lawless lasciò che le lacrime scendessero dai suoi rossi occhi, che bagnassero il cuscino di cui non aveva bisogno per dormire, che le pupille si possassero sul viso tranquillo e sereno della principessa addormentata, prossima al matrimonio, cosa che Lawless voleva assolutamente impedire.  
Ma lui era solo un servo, e doveva rendere felice la sua stupenda padrona.  
E tutto ciò che ella voleva, era riappacificare quei due piccoli regni in guerra.  
Lawless si arrese, non avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea alla principessa, neanche se ci avesse provato.  
Un triste ed amareggiato sorriso gli solcò il volto per un secondo.  
\---  
Gli occhi verdi e calmi della regina, i morbidi biondi capelli che non avrebbe più potuto accarezzare, il sorriso saggio che faceva comprendere che tutto era sotto controllo, tutto morto.  
Tutto era stato inutile.  
Lawless fissava le macerie di quella che una volta era la Satua della Pace di Ophelia, costruita dopo la morte di quest'ultima, decapitata a seguito del matrimonio-truffa.  
Si inginocchiò a terra, rifiutandosi di vedere ciò che era lo spettacolo davanti a lui.  
L'intero regno della sua amata, della sua Eva, distrutto, caduto a pezzi, crollato in un attimo.  
Prima Ophelia, poi il Creatore, poi l'intero regno.  
L'umanità era proprio inutile, nasce solo per poi soffrire e morire.  
A questo punto, la vita stessa dell'essere umano è inutile.  
Qual era il senso di tutto ciò?  
Lawless alzò lo sguardo e lo diresse al busto senza volto della statua.  
Sentiva che le lacrime sul suo volto aumentavano sempre di più, fino ad annebiargli la vista. Chiuse quindi gli occhi e si piegò su se stesso, gridando tutto il dolore che provava in quel momento, senza fermarsi.  
Era sicuro che, se qualcuno fosse stato ancora vivo, l'avrebbero rimproverato e sgridato, dicendogli di stare zitto, di calmarsi, che la sua era la fase dell'adolescenza.  
L'adolescente che sarebbe sempre rimasto, per l'eternità.  
"Non credi sia tutto così stupido? La pace che volevi, il tuo regno… tutto fallito."  
Lawless guardò un'ultima volta la statua grigia e in macerie.  
"Vorrai concordare con me sul fatto che avresti dovuto ascoltarmi. La pace non è sempre degna di ogni sacrificio."  
E la statua venne distrutta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops... immagino i vostri occhi stiano andando a fuoco adesso... Ma, tra l'altro, questa è LGCPEPM [La Grammatica Correggiuta Per Essere Più Meglio®]


End file.
